


teasing

by onhos



Category: SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute 5hinee too, jonghyun is a cute little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos
Summary: "Hey," Jonghyun drawls sleepily, "You look pretty this morning, Taeminnie."
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	teasing

**Author's Note:**

> oh my g o d coronavirus lockdown is making me bored
> 
> enjoy~

"What are you looking at?" Taemin asks.

Jonghyun brushes blonde strands of hair away from Taemin's face with a gentle hand. He gazes down at his boyfriend fondly, running his eyes across the slope of Taemin's nose, over his tiny mole, down to the soft curve of his lips. His heart melts, every time he looks at Taemin.

"You're pretty." Jonghyun sighs.

"Hyung," Taemin giggles, turning his face away. "Don't call me that, I've told you."

The evening has been passing slowly. The dorm is quiet and peaceful for once. Jinki and Minho are playing a video game together on the sofa, their laughter carrying up to Jonghyun and Taemin every now and again. Kibum has went out for a while, but he'll be back soon; he never stays away for long. 

Somehow, Jonghyun ended up with his legs tangled with Taemin's on Taemin's bed, but he isn't complaining. The warmth and softness of Taemin's skin is enough to unravel the tension in his shoulders from a long day of recording and travelling. Taemin's slow smile makes every tight knot unwind from his muscles.

He feels like melting.

"What are you going to do about it?" 

Taemin's eyes glint mischievously at Jonghyun's question. He's a brat, Jonghyun thinks affectionately, a lovely, infuriating brat. 

"You're pretty." Jonghyun says again.

"I'm warning you." Taemin drawls.

"You," Jonghyun smiles, tilting his head down to ghost his lips across Taemin's forehead. "Are so, so pretty."

Taemin narrows his eyebrows. He reaches up and digs his fingers into Jonghyun's side, and Jonghyun giggles, almost losing his balance and falling from the bed.

"Ya!" Jonghyun whines, and Taemin glares.

"I told you. One more time, and I'll-"

"You're pretty." Jonghyun says quickly, because he just can't help himself.

"You asked for it." 

Taemin digs his fingers into Jonghyun's stomach. Jonghyun's laughter bubbles, and suddenly Taemin's hands are all over him, tickling the life out of him.

"Taeminnie," Jonghyun pleads breathlessly, through his giggles, "Stop it-"

Taemin flips him over, his knees on Jonghyun's stomach, and throws his hands in the air triumphantly.

"Victory," He declares, "Is mine."

Jonghyun's stomach hurts from laughing. His chest heaves with the attempt to breathe. Taemin looks down at him with pleased, pink cheeks, and Jonghyun grins, his eyes shining with happiness.

"I hate you." Jonghyun pouts, and Taemin presses a quick kiss to his mouth.

"You don't."

"I do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

They burst into laughter. Taemin collapses against Jonghyun and curls up on his chest. Jonghyun reaches up his hand and threads his fingers through Taemin's hair.

"If you actually hate it," Jonghyun says gently, "I won't tease you, Taemin."

"You can." Taemin mumbles against his chest.

Jonghyun smiles to himself while he strokes Taemin's hair.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Say it again," Jonghyun whines, "Pretty please."

Taemin looks up, blinking with pretty eyelashes, his eyes wide and shy. The tips of ears have turned pink, and Jonghyun wants to kiss them.

"You can call me what you want," Taemin murmurs, avoiding his gaze, "I don't mind you teasing me."

"Oh, you don't?" Jonghyun grins, and Taemin ducks his head. "Hey, Taeminnie, stop hiding from me."

"No."

"Yes."

Jonghyun lifts Taemin's head by his chin. He presses a sweet, tender kiss against Taemin's mouth. Taemin pushes up against him, making a noise low in his throat.

"Cute." Jonghyun laughs.

Taemin shakes his head, hiding his red face in Jonghyun's neck. 

"Hyung." He murmurs.

"What?" Jonghyun asks, amused. He's expecting Taemin to complain again.

"I love you."

"Oh." Jonghyun blinks, and his face softens.

Taemin presses a gentle kiss to the skin of Jonghyun's neck.

"Hey," Jonghyun says. "Come up here and kiss me properly."

*

A few mornings after, Jonghyun wakes late. Later than even Jinki. He wanders down to the kitchen with a yawn.

The rest of the members sit at the table, apart from Taemin, who's standing cooking something at the counter. Jinki is falling asleep at his chair, Minho is looking fondly at Jinki, and Kibum is sipping his coffee with a slight smile.

Taemin is rubbing his eyes, and his hair sticks up at odd angles. His cheeks are puffy, and Jonghyun kisses one of them.

"Hey," Jonghyun drawls sleepily, "You look pretty this morning, Taeminnie."

Taemin yelps in surprise.

"Hyung," He grumbles darkly, "I'm holding a knife right now."

Jonghyun laughs. He grabs an apple and sits close by Kibum at the table.

"What's up with you two?" Kibum asks sleepily.

"Oh, you know," Jonghyun grins, "Boyfriend stuff."


End file.
